Soulsisters goes to Hogwarts
by siriusandlupinsgurls
Summary: The twin sisters of Blaise Zambini Tamara Zambini and Draco Malfoy Oriona Malfoy are transferred from Bauxbaton to Hogwarts. Much fun ensues! Please R&R! Concrit accepted. Disclaimer we don't own anyone but Tamara and Oriona
1. Chapter 1

"are you excited bout going back to hogwarts?" oriona asked her brother when they sat in the compartement on the hogwarts express on the first day of school. she was sitting on one of the benches in the compartement, her legs crossed and her silvery blonde shining hair flowing down onto the bench behind her.

draco sat his feet up on the bench in front of him with a snobby look on his face, but his eyes were a little softer when he looked at his twin sister "no. it's full of mudbloods! and you two" he looked at oriona and tamara "should both stay away from those. their everywhere!"

tamara nodded thoughtfully befor she suddenly smiled and grabbed her brothers hand. "me and ori will sure stay away from those ones, y'all can count on that." she said, before getting up and stretching. it made her top climb up so her smooth stomach was beared. Her midnight black curls danced in the sunlight making her look almost divine, and which made her brother want to make her sit down at once. Blaise Zambini was glad his sister had transferred to Hoggy with her friend oriona becuz they were great fun to be with, and oriona was just as pretty as tamara. then she bounced up and down. "I'm so restless! I wanna explore something, don't you wanna explore too, ori?" she asked before pulling her hot topic corset in place.

Alongwise the black corset, tamara also wore a leather miniskirt that was enchanted to stay in place when she bent over, and army boots and fishnet stocking and a piercing in her lip.

oriona smiled at her impatient friend " yeah I do tammy" she said catching her twin looking close at tamara when she bounced "I wonder how diffrent hogwarts is from baubatonx! " Oriona smoothed out her emerald green skirt, which covered just as much as it bearly could. it was her fav skirt cuz it coverd just enough but also made her round and firm ass look even better. with it she wore a orange tubetop which fitted perfectly round her D-cup chests but showed of her flat stomach and tiny wait. she also wore stiletto boots witch were black and huge dingling silver earrings witch matched the sparkling silver off her eyes.

"I'm sure its pretty different from that, isn't it blaise?" Blaise nodded his concent and lookd at Draco, draco had changed over the summer and made blaise feel sweaty. He had changed aswell since his sister had said he looked good with long hair so his hair was now chinlength, black and curly, framing his handsome face. tamara saw her brothers lustfilled glance and grinned broadly. Slinking over to Draco she sat down in his lap and purred "Drake, ma cherie, you want anything off the trolley? She looked at Orli her hazel orbs sparkling green. "we could hunt for the trolley lady!"

ori had seen the look blaise gave her brother too and his a smile behind her hand. mare's brother had become real lush over the summer but he wasn't giving her as much attention as he used to "yeah lets go get food blaise you want anything? I could get you something real nice on me." he smiled sweetly at him.

Draco stroked tamaras smooth shiny hair "I want pumpkin pastrys " he told her "and berny botts every flavor beans" oriona gave her brother a hard look "say please too, drace" he looked at his sister "since you asked, 'ori. then looked at mara with a hansome smile"please"

Tamara smiled brilliantly and pecked on Draco's hair. "I wanna have some choclate frogs." Balise piped up. "I only miss Circe to have the full collection." He pouted at Tamara "she doesn't wanna give hers to me, the little bitch." Tamara whapped him on the head with her wand, instantly turning his hair red. "Now you look like a weasly. Don't ever call me a bitch again!" she fumed and seethed, before giggling. Then she got up from Dracos lap and went out of the compartement. "Come on, Ori!" she cried.

ori laughed at Blaises new haircolor " I can change that back fro ya if ya want" then she winked at him an followed mara out of the cubicle. i'm gonna use an transparent curse to look at the card in the choco frogs when the troll lady isnt looking so I can get Blaisé the right card" she told her when they swayd through the corridor to the troll ladey.

The trolley lady was far behind them, so Tamara didn't see a reason not to check out the cubicles of which they passed severeal times. It was surreal how many people were going to Hogwarts and the way they all stared at her and Ori's boobs like they had never seen real girls before, and then when they had almost reached the trolleylady Tamara went right into someone and fell backwards onto Orly.

Orl landed on her back with Tam on top which gave her a flashback to last summer witch she waves away"why are you on me"? she asked before looking over mares shoulder to see a boy their age with dakr hair an green eyes and a scar on his forehead staring down at there boobs. my boobs are not a billboadre stop staring at them" ori told him

"Exactly!" screeched Tamara with a great heave of her chest, which made her boobs look even bigger, and Harry's eyes went round as plates. (A/N: Boys, huh? ) Then she got up and stared at him until he sharnk back and she saw that the boy wasn't alone, he had two other friends with him. Then she noticed his scar. And lifted her eyebrows "Your harry Potter!" she exclaimed mightily and gave him a europeen greeting, kissing both his cheeks, wich made him blush hard. "This is Oriona, and who are your friends?" she asked delightedly, while bouncing up and down.

ori waved at harry after she got up, befor she noticed her top had glided down a bit and she was flashing half her boob to them. with a apologing grin she puled the top up then looked at who was with him you're a wesly!" she said when she saw ron

ron wasnt able to answer cuz he was staring at tamaras boobs when she was bouncing up an down

then oriona saw a ugly girl behind them with large front tooth and ugly bushy hair " who are you and why are you staring at my boobs too your a girl are you gay?"

the girl with an ugly name too, hermonie, blushed "no " she said blushing.

Not liking how the girl looked at them at all Tamara snuggled close to harry who put his arms around her. "why are u starting at our boobs then uif ur not gay?" she asked pertinently while squeezing close to harry and looking into his emerald green orbs. They sparkled and shined and were one of the deepest eyes she had ever seen, she felt like she was about to drown in them. Then harry looked at Ori as well with the same gaze, and Tamara just knew he loved them, and Ron did too cuz he was still staring at them. /Harry is in love with us same as ron./ she said to her soulsister using their telepathy.

/I know they keep staring at us with that loving gaze/ oriona send back to her soulsister "I think your really gay but your two afraid to admit it you know which is really stupid" oris eyes turned deep midnight blue liek they did when she got mad and hermoine started sobbing and ran off and ori moved to ron and hugged him and says "lets be friends", and ron nodded and grinned widely when ori pressed her boobs against his chest and kisses his cheek

Tamara grinned hugely and giggled. "I find you bloody amiable, harry potter" she purrs taking his hands with hers and clenching them tight. 'I wanna sit down" she moaned then and Harry hurried into the cubicle next to them and cursed the people in there into slugs which they put outside in the hall so they could sit down. She crawled in Harry's lap and felt as safe as she had ever felt she been. "Y'all have some butterbeer here?" she asked with a french accent. Harry quickly conjured butterbeer for all of them and they started having lots and lots of fun.

ori liked ron and he wasn't like her brother said though she could see he was poor she didn't mind that really at least not now cuz he was sorta cute with his red hair, and freckles, and he liked her, she could tell; and they were having a lot of fun so she gave him a kiss then she wanted to tease both boys and said "i think where coming to hogwarts we should change into out robes" she smiled to tamara and nodded to the door so they went back to their cubicle and changed.

Tamara followed Ori close and gigglish becuz the butterbeer did that to her and her cheeks were flushed. When they reached their cubicle, they saw the windows was all dampened and not see through, and then suddenly a hand went whap! On the window before it slithered down. Tamara had seen Titanic, so she knew what was going on inside and she looked at ori before she slammed open the cubicle door and surprised Draco and Blaise doing the nasty horizontal tango. She leered at Draco's butt, it was all milkywhite and shiny with sweat. Without no words she strode in and pulled down her suitcase and took off all her clothes., "we have to change into robes!" she announces. Blaise was all horrorstruck and was clambering for his robes as well. "That's what we are doing too! Changing robes!" he says panickly.

ori turned into a fit of laughter at the scene inside before she patted her brothers naked butt "get dressed draco we'll be at hogwarts soon and you can have all the time you want to yourself there." again she laughed when blasie tried to pull his pants up then she took off her skirt and wrung her firm body into a pair of hot tight leatherpants that were open at the sides and just held together with string and took changed her top into a black corset. I look so hot she thought to herself, then that ron will love it.

Tamara put on a victoria's secret push up bra that made her big breasts look even bigger, and a school skirt that hit her mid-thigh and white stockings with blondes at the top and garters, and then a black and green corset that was tied in the front and made her waist look tiny and accentuated her curves. Blaise put on his Hogwarts uniform with grey pants and trousers and a black belt and a loose white shirt that showed off his Quidditch toned upper body. If he hadn't been her brother, Tammy would have been all over him, so instead she was all over Draco, waiting for him to blush when he found out she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt (A/N: she's kinda skanky, but so am I and it's not really bad at all )

draco put on his uniform and a green shirt whitch showed off his blonde hair. he lookd really hot and ori saw he looks he gave blaise like if he was noticing it, or not and she giggled, then the train stopped "were here" she said with a wide smile.

The train pulled to a stop at the trainstop and students flowed out of its exits everywhere, and so did Tamara and ori and blaise and draco. First thing tammy saw when she got off on the platform was a huge hairy guy who spoke a funny language, she screamed and blaise explained that the hairy guy was Hagrid and he was a dirty halfbreed and tammy promised to stay away from him for like forever since he would probably kill her for being so evil.

A/N: CLIFFY! Plz R&R! We won't write more unless we get ten reviews at least!


	2. Chapter 2 : Divided

A/N: Okay, okay, okay, we're going to do spellcheck now. And they're no 16, not 14 since it's going to be there sixth year. Hope it seems better then. xxXxx

Chapter 2: Divided

Tamara was sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts picking at her food. After getting off the train and getting to Hogwarts she and Ori had had to be sorted with the firstyears and that was really really embarrassing. Then Ori had gotten into Slytherin but Tamara was stuck in dull Hufflepuff. At Beauxbatons (AN: if this ain't the right spellin, I'm gonna whoop the reviewer's ass.) they had at least been in the same House, and being divided like this from her soulsister and her twin made Tamara want to cry. Looking over at the Slythering table, it had so much more prettier colours than Hufflepuff, Tamara saw Ori sit with her brother and Tamara's brother and it made Tamara feel even worse. /Ori, can't you come and sit with me pretty please it's so dull with all the Huffles and I haven't seen you in like hours/ she said telepathetically.

Ori was really sad. she hated not being in the same house with Mara they'd always been together always and it was really feeling bad that they were apart. when Mara sent to her telepathically, ori looked over at her soulsister /I wish/ she sent back /cant you come here instead. I don't wanna sit with them if they're so boring/ then she saw her brother was looking at her and she gave him an elbow in the side. "I was just talking to Mara cuz she's all alone with the boring Huffles and wishes she was here" Draco felt sorry for Mara too.

Tamara sighed wholeheartedly and was just only about to get up when the girl at her side elbowed her. "Button up your shirt, or I will take many many points from our house." A snotty girl beside her said. Tamara felt like she was about to cry but buttoned up her shirt since she really didn't want the whole house to hate her even more. The sixth year girls already were in a click and Tamara wasn't allowed in it because she was all new and they were loyal to their friends only. To make herself feel better she had worn Victoria's Secret underwear, but not her corset since the girls in her dorm room had stolen most of her clothes so she was stuck with a pleated skirt a white shirt and a robe and a scarf in the house colors. /I think they'll take more points if I leave because they're not really nice to me. Meet me in the library when you're done eating up all your food/ she said to Ori.

Ori sighed. She could hear on her soulsisters voice that she was sad. /Ok we'll eat real fast/ she said back then started to quickly finish her food ignoring the looks Draco and Blaise gave her, but she didn't care cuz she really wanted to talk to Mara again. It wasn't fair that they had to use the ugly robes now. at least Ori got nice colors on her tie, not like Mara's. She wished they were real sisters, not just soulsisters cuz then they might have gotten to be in the same house. But Mara wasn't in the same room as her Blaise and they were twins so maybe it wouldn't have mattered anyway…

Sighing, she finished her food and got up and said "I'm gonna go meet Mara I'll see you later" then she took her books and walked out of the room, hoping Mara would come out soon too.

Tamara had eaten very quickly too making the girl beside her call her a pig, but Tamara didn't care she was so not going to take this anymore. When she was finished she got up and almost ran for the doors, glancing at Blaise as she passed him. She missed her twinbrother very greatly too, and she was angry that she was missing out on how the relationship between Draco and Blaise was working out. It was so cool that her brother had finally gotten a boyfriend since he had been alone for so long and now he was in a much better mood. She skidded into the library and Ma'am Pince gave her a very dirty look and asked her to be really quiet. Tamara nodded and sat down at a table waiting for Ori to catch up with her.

Ori had gone another way to the library and when she got there she smiled when she saw Mara and went over to her, hugged her and then she said "it's good to see you!" she said and thought her friend would look so much better in the green and silver tie Ori was wearing than the hufflepuff colors.

Tamara hugged Ori tightly back and almost sobbed a bit in her throat. It was so good to see her again. Then she made a shushing noise and looked at Ma'am Pince and said: "We have got to be very quiet indeed or else we will be thrown out and I do not know where we can go then". In a whisper. She sniffled. /I have missed you so bloody much, luv./

Ori smiled but felt sad too /I've missed you real much too. I hate this, can't we go to Dumbeldore and ask him to put you in Slytherin instead, I don't wanna be in a different house then you/

Tamara shook her head so her midnight black curls danced around her head. /I don't think that is possible because then why would they use the mouldy fermented hat at all? Just the smell made me gag and I think that insulted it so it sent me to Hufflepuff../ she shrugged softly and pouted gently. Then she suddenly smiled and giggled as low as she could so the librarian lady did not hear her. /I need some power-boost/. She sent telepathically to Ori before leaning slowly forwards until her hot pink lips pressed against her friend's. She was glad that they weren't real sister because then they couldn't do this kind of thing, but since they weren't related by blood Tamara did not mind doing it and it made her magic reel up so she got goose-bumps. They always got powerful by kissing and stuff like that.

Ori laughed a bit when Mara kissed her and hoped the library witch wouldn't hear them. Kissing Mara too she said /at least we have some classes together my first is herbology that's so boring, but then we have defence against the dark arts together/ she was a bit excited about that but not that much since her and Tam already new almost everything bout the dark arts.

Grinning widely Tamara pulled back from Ori and nodded excitedly. /I know! It rocks that we're in dada together, though I'm sure it would have been boring if we hadn't gotten all those lessons from Lucius along with Draco during the summers. Do you think they can teach us anything more than we know already? I think it'll be fun with Snape as teacher though since Lucius said he was on our side./

Ori grinned. Her dad always knew best. He was the smartest wizard around after all and knew everything about the dark arts. /yes, dad taught us so much. I don't think I'd go if it wasn't for Snape teaching us. Ive met him loads of times and hes great! he's so smart and knows almost as much as dad about the da's/

/Yeah! Too bad the Forest is off limits to everyone because of the werewolves since it would be fun to maybe see some dark creatures as well./ Tamara said sadly. She had hoped for some time in the forest but now they couldn't because it was forbidden and if her housemates caught her breaking rules they'd beat her so much. /Oh oh, and have you seen that raggedy looking guy that has lurked around on the school here? Snape told me his name was Lupin and that I should keep myself a long way away from him since he's sick. I don't think he is, he looks kind but kinda scared. Have you seen him/

Ori nodded /I saw him last night he doesn't look that good but he's kinda cute/ Ori giggled she always liked the rugged guys and Tam knew it too.

Tamara giggled as well. Then she suddenly felt a cold hand on her neck. Frightened she squeaked loudly and looked up and saw Ma'am Pince was standing behind her murder in her eyes. "Out! Out! OUT of my library!" the librarian shouted at them and Tamara screamed and ran out of the library and right into a hufflepuff boy who helped her up and introduced himself as Ernest MacDonald. Feeling all confused she looked around for Ori.

Ori came, running after Mara as fast as she could. "Mara are you alright?" she asked when she stopped when she saw the boy with her friend "who are you?" she asked "I'm Ernest" the boy said with a smile, then said "Coma with me I need to talk to you" Ori looked at Mara what was going on? But he was a hufflepuff, he couldn't be dangerous anyway so she shrugged and took Mara's hand so they followed Ernest. It was weird because he led them to a bathroom which Draco had told her belonged to some dead girl who kept crying and stuff which sounded nasty. When they got inside Ori asked "What's going on? who are you? why did you take us here?" then, suddenly, Ernest turn around and looked at them and his face started changing /He's taken polyjuice potion/ Ori mindsaid to Mara, her eyes wide as she looked at Ernest change into someone else…


End file.
